Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers, commonly use a lens module in conjunction with an image sensor to capture images. Many imaging systems employ various control and/or autofocus methods and various signal processing techniques to improve image quality by adjusting the position of the lens relative to the image sensor.
Control and/or autofocus systems generally operate in conjunction with an actuator to move the lens to an optimal position to increase the image quality. Many electronic devices utilize low-noise linear motion, such as linear actuators, to facilitate autofocus and/or to reposition the lens. Due to the mechanical properties of the linear actuator, however, the settling time of the actuator may be greater than desired due to a voltage that may be induced (induced electromotive force (EMF)) by the actuator.